My Angel of Light
by Shaxra15
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After loosing all his powers, Gabriel could have took the chance to start over again and toss aside the name "Sylar", but no. He would find Dr. Suresh, and get his powers back. And he'd use Maya to do it. Unlike her brother, she was willing to trust him...He was her angel. SylarXMaya.


_This is my very first HEROES fanfic! I'm very new to it-I just happened to run into the series by chance and watching the first few eps I was immediately addicted! I've yet to watch the last two seasons (but I will ASAP) which means I'm trying my best to avoid spoilers so I've yet to read Heroes fanfiction. I will once I'm caught up. And I'll write longer and better fics! Now's just a baby step! I hope this is okay regardless the fact my writing in general ain't very good . Anyway this takes place when Maya is traveling with Sylar in the second season._

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

My Angel of Light

_-be not afraid-_

_-xXx-_

The way she smiled at him with her hope-filled eyes beaming absolutely amused him. She was completely mesmerized!_ Fooled_. She almost worshipped him and every lie-filled word that came out of his mouth! She had even put her faith in him more then she did her own brother who she'd known much longer. Why? Because that's how he was. He, her little angel of light.

If Sylar had never discovered the world of Evolution and its imperatives and was never born as just a watchmaker's son he could have been a well known actor easily. Fooling people was his life. He'd pretended to be someone else so many times he was an expert now. From a hillbilly at the paper factory to practically a Clark Kent-he could and _would_ do it. All with a sick smile on his face that worked every time.

He smiled back at Maya from the passenger's seat. She, after another moment of grinning at him happily, returned her eyes back to the dusty road. Sylar looked out at the window, silently cursing the pathetic excuse for an AC system-or really the fact they couldn't turn it on full blast for the sake of saving money. Though it was so much better then nothing and he had gladly jumped at the chance for a ride to NY. Even if it meant sitting for hours on end in a car sweating his ass off -something he'd never asked for.

Of all the places to wake up after being stabbed by a tiny Chinese man with a samurai sword-or was he Japanese? But what did Sylar care? Putting his temporary discomfort aside he could only imagine the look that would cross Mohinder's face when he saw the terrible Sylar alive again in Brooklyn. Oh, how Sylar loved to surprise people.

He loved to watch them scream with horror painted on their faces, too. It was even funnier when they started to run because they'd, of course, never make it. In fact, he couldn't wait to get to Dr. Suresh and then cut Maya open and steal her abilities. Her strange black tears of death that did not fit her, a sweet girl, at all. He would free her of her so-called curse.

He'd kill her just as he did her brother though he hadn't needed anything from the little Mexican-or was he even Mexican? It didn't matter. The _Spanish _brat had really annoyed him-him and his foreign tongue. Sylar, being born a small nobody, never learned a lick of Spanish but he could tell by Maya's brother's tone and volume they had trust issues. That had been a problem that had lead to the brother's inevitable death. His death that she still didn't expect a thing of. Oh, the sweet sadistic irony of ignorance. She had driven her brother's killer and was now driving herself to her death in that little stolen car. Through the dusty roads and air.

"It grows late," Maya said in her rich Spanish accent. "We must rest."

The car slightly slowed on the empty road. A road so bare that, beside them, it was surrounded only by dry wilderness. Occasional animals, such as deer, trekked across it but that was it. A huge predatory bird screeched above in the air, holding its prey in its sharp talons.

"No," Sylar said as he reached for her hair. He twirled a lock of her dark hair in his fingers. It really complimented her skin color and eyes. Under normal circumstances, if he was so-called normal, he'd have said she was beautiful. Just way too naïve. "Let's keep going. You want to reach Dr. Suresh as soon as possible, right?"

Maya blushed, knowing Gabriel was right. "Of…of course." She bit her lip as she turned her eyes back to the road. The image blurred for a moment. She was tired and driving while tired was too dangerous. Right when she was about to speak again she felt his hand touch her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Maya. Just keep going. You're strong," Gabriel said in a sweet tone. A tone that no one ever used on her-especially not the past few months. Everyone had only screamed at her in fear and called her a devil. "You've come so far…It's hard to believe how strong you are."

"Ah but my curse…." Her ability had stolen lives. Her brother's new wife and more…She did not deserve to live but be punished by God for her sins. Even so some part of her did not want to give up. As long as she kept her faith, and with the help of Suresh she would finally be redeemed…Else she would have never run into Gabriel.

"Shhhh, that's why I'm here, remember. The way we found each other could only have been destiny."

So comforting were his words that she believed him. He was a light when she could not find her way. He had led her to America and had helped her control her powers when her brother had not been able to. She believed her brother was just better off without her. Why should she drag him down anymore or put him in danger? She loved him so much, she just wanted him safe and he would not find sanctuary around her.

"Yes, like the angel!" Once again her voice was filled with excitement. "I'll be saved." She really believed it.

"Yes." He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. In her shock she pressed a little too hard on the brakes. They both jerked forward as the car slammed into a sudden stop. She looked at him, almost bewildered. "Ga-Gabriel. I uh-"

"It's okay," he whispered leaning into her. "I'm here to protect you now."

There lips locked. He started to put his hands around her but she pulled back in hesitation.

"What are you doing?" she stammered.

'_Hell if I know-just go with it.' _Sylar didn't really know what he was doing. Maybe just whatever felt right. He needed her continue to be enthralled by him. She was just his toy-a toy that needed to stay in his pocket. So-called love was the perfect tool for that right? People in love stuck to each other like glue.

"What if being together's our destiny?" he asked. "I mean the way we found each other…our goals…that fact we're so much alike. We're special. We've killed by accident and have had to pay for our abilities. There's so much more then meets the eye…."

He leaned in again to her. And she kissed back. Tears began to fill her eyes, tears with such overwhelming clarity. They were tears of happiness, untainted by the black plague. She'd never felt like this before. It was like her brother but so much more…A new bond that grew beyond that. But…Wasn't this too soon and too fast? It seemed too good to be true. The more she looked at his calm face, his sharp features and big nose and dark hair the more she wanted to know him more.

As the sun dipped dying the sky a dark color with glorious red streaks Sylar started to feel something too. Something he thought he'd buried when his mother tried to attack him in fear and was stabbed by her own scissors. _No_. This was just a _game_-fake. He shoved the feeling aside. There was only one thing that mattered to him.

Two words: Evolutionary Imperative.

_Forgive me._


End file.
